gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper (Locust)
The Locust Sniper Drones were expert marksmen who can always be found wielding the Longshot Sniper Rifle and less commonly the Mortar. They have little to no armor in favor of more mobility and highly resemble the Drone despite their goggles. They use Infrared/Thermal goggles to help locate enemies. They use cover such as buildings and alleyways and can almost always be found at a vantage point. History They are used to pin down enemies, and have been trained since birth to kill Gears, like all Locust. They can be very deadly if not checked, as a single well-placed high caliber Longshot round can kill a Gear, and should always be taken care of before advancing. As well as using the Longshot, they were also seen using Snub Pistols or Hammerbursts. Destruction of Halvo Bay Evacuation of Ilima When General RAAM was given orders to attack the city of Ilima with a Kryllstorm so it could devour the human population of the City of Ilima, Snipers helped him to carry out the orders given by Queen Myrrah, first two of them attacked Zeta-Six when they reached Echo-Five's location from distant rooftops, other two attacked again Zeta-Six as they exit Ilima's trusts and savings and killed one gear as it was trying to flee, one fired mortar fire at Zeta-six as they defeated the other two. Around the area of Ilima city Hall two Snipers bursted from the ground and attacked Zeta as they dealt with the other locust and many Snipers then came out of the E-Holes. Inside Ilima City Hall they took advantage of the high positions inside the building and ambushed them a few times. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive several Snipers took guard positions around the House of Sovereigns to protect it from any gears that approached, one of this Snipers was the responsible for the death of Anthony Carmine, he killed the Gear while he recharged his Lancer without success and soon fled before Delta could avenge Anthony's death, more Snipers would guard the path from Tomb of the Unknowns to Franklin's Outpost. They also guarded the path to Checkpoint One and Checkpoint Two with some being devoured by the incoming horde of Kryll. Many Snipers attacked Franklin's Outpost and killed almost all of the Stranded around the place, however Delta used a leaking gas pipe to burn the rooftops and finished almost all of the Snipers around the area, the ones around the buildings soon fell to the hands of Delta Squad. Inside the Outer Hollow Sniper Drones would ambush Delta Squad as they advanced into the Hollow, one shoot at the gears while they dealt with other Locust but they shoot at a weak column and he was crushed by the rocks that fell down. Many Snipers shoot at Delta through the windows around the courtyard they passed through on their way to Fenix Estate. More Snipers helped the Brumak and other Locust to stop Delta from reaching the electric cables and they took advantage of the Theatre's high positions. Several Snipers ambushed Delta at Tyro Station from the buildings around and above the rails of the Tyro Pillar. Mission to the Pirnah Badlands A single Sniper Drone was part of the Locust attack on Delta Squad while searching for MIA gear squads on the Pirnah Badlands, he tried to ambush them from behind and took down Gil Gonzalez, but Jace made short-work of him with his own Longshot Sniper Rifle. Unidentified M.O.U.T battle A single Sniper gave support to the Locust forces in an unidentified battle between the COG and the Locust, soon Gus spotted him but could not reach him because many Tickers were protecting him and reported to Delta Squad about the situation, Sgt.Alex Brand was able to reach the sniper nest and blew one of the Tickers, which set off a chain reaction that killed the Sniper. Operation: Hollow Storm During Operation Hollow Storm a large number of Snipers guarded the Inner Hollows. Dominic Santiago and Ben Carmine argued whether or whether not to use helmets due to the low sight and the treat of the Snipers, dicreetly referring to the way how Anthony Carmine was killed during the Lightmass Offensive. A single sniper attacked Delta while they passed near a destroyed Grindlift, however Delta soon discovered he was not alone and a large amount of snipers attacked them from their flank, despite their large number Delta was able to use an Imulsion tank to kill all the snipers, more Locust soon arrived at the scene. Several Sniper Drones were sent to the remains of the city of Ilima to deal with the remaining Stranded, Delta Squad dealt with many snipers as they progressed through the city. "Lotta open space and rooftops around here. Watch for snipers." ''- Marcus Fenix warning Dominic Santiago of possible sniper presence at the New Hope Research Facility. They later appeared at the New Hope Research Facility where they ambushed the gears from distant places, covered from the Razorhail and in large numbers. When Marcus and Dom went on a resuce mission for Maria, one sniper tried to trap the gears in two "canals" so they would fall with the water, he was killed before he managed to do it, yet another Sniper attacked them when a searchlight blinded them for a minute, along with a Theron , a Gunner and a pair of Drones, they were all killed by the unstoppable duo. As they made progress deeper into the Hollow another Sniper, along with a group of Drones and a Theron Sentinel attacked them while trying to figure out how to reach the palace. ''"Over there, he's lowering the cover!" -Marcus upon spotting a Sniper lowering the cover of the gears. More Snipers attempted to stop Delta on their way to deploy their beacon, during one firefight a Sniper tried to lower the gears cover for more Snipers, Grenadiers and Drones below him to kill them, he was stopped by Delta-One before he could lower it and the rest of the hostiles were defeated. More Snipers attempted to stop the gears from deploying their beacon. As they finished a number of enemies, a Sniper with a Mortar appeared through a door and ambushed the gears, nearly killing them, they found the shooter and killed him, then Marcus grabed his Mortar to use it against more Locust. Lambent Invasion During the Lambent Pandemic, they were discovered using stolen, highly powerful, OneShot sniper cannons. They used them to defend their bases on the Centennial Bridge and in the Deadlands. They appear to have some affiliation to the Savage Locust as they protect savage outposts. They were later re-encountered on the Endeavour Naval Shipyard were they tried to take out Delta Squad while they were dealing with the Serapedes below, however the gears managed to defeat both the serapedes and the snipers and continued their way. All the snipers died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Behind the Scenes Single player *Snipers have been seen operating Mortars, however this isn't as common as Drone operators. Multiplayer *The Locust Sniper can be unlocked as a multiplayer character in Gears of War 3 by achieving 100 headshots in Versus mode. Category:Locust Horde